Arnold Cardenas
Arnold Cardenas, later Arnold Freedman, is a character in the television series Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency. Biography Early life Arnold Cardenas was the son of Marina and Hector Cardenas. He was born and grew up in the Cardenas house in Bergsberg, Montana. In the 1950s, his parents found an infant boy on the Bergsberg boat, who they took in and raised as Arnold's younger brother, who his parents named Francis. He and/or his brother painted the murals of Wendimoor in the murphy bed/mural room in the house. In 1967, Arnold saw his mother kill his father with a pair of scissors. His mother left the house and drove away in her new car, which flew off into the sky.Little Guy, Black Hair Left alone with his brother, Arnold called a phone number they had been given by the government and gave up his brother to them. During his brother's capture an electromagnetic pulse struck the area''Trouble Is Bad. Arnold decades later described The '67 event as his fault. The government seized the Cardenas house and property and fencedd them off.Space Rabbit'' The rest of his teenage years are unknown. Since 1975 he lived under the name Arnold Freedman. Decades later in the 2010s, Arnold worked at a diner in Bergsberg. Season 2 (The Middle of Everywhere) Arnold was working in the diner when Dirk Gently, Todd Brotzman and Deputy Tina Tevetino were breakfasting, and he overheard their talk about the Cardenas case. Arnold spoke to them and revealed himself as the son of the disappeared Cardenas couple. They then went together to the Cardenas house, the first time in fifty years that Arnold went into his former home. Arnold entered the house and the mural room, and pointed out his drawings of Wendimoor to the others. He then wished to know about his parents. Arnold was taken to the Bergsberg County Sheriff's Office, where he became agitated while trying to explain what had happened when he was a child, eventually attacking Dirk. They were separated, and Hobbs took Arnold to the evidence storage to calm down. In there, Arnold took the air gun and shot out the door, and then Hobbs, still agitated about his childhood events. Then he saw Panto Trost in the cells, recognizing him as a Trost from Wendimoor, and suffered a minor heart attack. He was then taken by ambulance to the hospital in Somerset, accompanied by Hobbs.Shapes and Colors The next day in the Hill County Memorial Hospital in Somerset he was visited by Dirk and Todd, who resumed to question him about Wendimoor and past events. Arnold agreed to get them to Wendimoor. While leaving they were attacked and pursued by Suzie Boreton, prompting them to flee, but Arnold was killed by Suzie's ''Toros'' spell during the flight.Girl Power Behind the scenes *Arnold Cardenas is portrayed by actor Tony Amendola. Young Arnold is portrayed by actor Hunter Dillon. Appearances *Season 2 (BBC America) **Shapes and Colors **Girl Power **Little Guy, Black Hair (Young Arnold) **Trouble Is Bad (Young Arnold) Notes References Category:Characters (BBC America)